Rainbow Dash
Characteristics *'Name': Rainbow Dash *'Aliases': Tempest, Captain Awesome *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Sky Blue (later on with multi-colors in both forms) *'Eyes': Ruby Red *'Likes': sports, rock n’ roll, Fluttershy (best friend), Wonder-Bolts, Soarin (big fan), Daring Do (later on big fan of her work), Tank (pet tortoise), being awesome *'Dislikes': Being wrong, crashing, Wonder-Bolt haters, losing, being called an egghead, dresses, being slow, not being the center of attention (but learns from it), pranks pulled on her, Lightning Dust (rival/enemy) *'Family': Bow and Windy Dash (parents) Appearance Casual Storm Elemental Battle Attire Background Rainbow Dash is the daughter and only child of Bow and Windy Dash, two loving parents that love their daughter a little too much. They were considered to be overly supportive of their daughter and inadvertently embarrass her often, causing them to have a delicate relationship. Growing up, she was a bit on the small size, in size and bust, thus always being confused for a boy, which made it easy for her to play with the boys, as she was very sporty. Though the boys often chased her off, and one time, she jumped off a nearly impossible parkour move to get away... and almost fell off. If not for a young boy helping her by the name of Soarin. It was this chance meeting that set her up to meet with him and learning of the Wonder Bolts: an elite team of parkour stunt masters who used their skills not only in sports, but also to help others as a physical Help Squad. It was this chance encounter, she wanted to join, and thus trained with Soarin in his spare time. Because of this, Rainbow Dash never made any friends, which Soarin urged her to do so as she would realize there was more to life than just solely training. But she argued that he was her friend, thus he asked if he was enough for her. Personality The best ways to describe someone like Rainbow Dash is Sporty, Courageous, and Adventurous. Rainbow Dash is very athletic and competitive. She is the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High School, and she effortlessly overtakes Twilight Sparkle in a game of one-on-one. She is also somewhat self-centered, often speaking—and sometimes signing—about her own awesomeness. Rainbow is conceited to the point of frequently calling the Rainbooms her band. However, she humbly steps aside for Twilight to take over lead vocals, and she lets Sunset Shimmer join the band by the end. Rainbow Dash's strongest trait is her loyalty. She eagerly teams up with Twilight to beat Sunset Shimmer, and she gives up a victory in the Friendship Games to save Sunset's life. She also able to inspire motivation in others. Rainbow Dash can be quite competitive and stubborn on it. But even though she loves winning, she loves her friends "waaaaay more." Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her physical abilities in multiple situations. Rainbow Dash is confident about her performances at times, but is a little unsure when pressured on it. Despite her insecurities, Rainbow Dash successfully pulls it off in the end. Later on, Rainbow Dash is venerated by Ponyville after performing heroic deeds around town, one of which being saving Aura from a deserted well. She basks in the attention of the townsfolk and her official fan club (led by Scootaloo who idolizes her alter ego, Tempest) and becomes over-confident in herself. A mysterious cloaked and powerful figure starts one-upping Rainbow Dash's feats. Rainbow Dash eventually finds out that the cloaked figure was actually trying to teach her a lesson about keeping her pride in check. Rainbow Dash is also very brash, never thinking on what she says at times, and unintentionally offends those with her brashness. Rainbow Dash also has a mischievous side, playing pranks on others including her friends. She even goes far as to make silly faces at people or her enemies. Rainbow Dash is often self-conscious in regards to how she appears in front of others. She often dismisses things, activities, and certain mannerisms considered to be feminine, though this is at times merely a front. Despite this, Rainbow Dash has moments in which she displays femininity, fragility, and culturedness, sometimes unintentionally. An example is that she has an appreciation for musicals. Despite being sixteen, before her transformation, she had the figure of a 12 year old. This has caused a Napoleon Complex to pop up, even after her transformation, and she still retains an A cup chest. Skills/Abilities Powers * Female Storm Elemental * Transformation * Flight * Thunder/Lightning Control * Storm Control * Electromagnetism * Sonic Rainboom Skills * Sports Skills * Martial Arts ** Karate ** Tai Chi ** Aikido ** Dance Fighting * Motivational Speaker * Guitar Player * Bike Rider * Flyer *'Parkour' Equipment * Battle Attire * Loyalty Pendant: ** Storm Shields: Relationships Rainbow's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Ashleigh Ball Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Guardians of Harmony Category:Heroes